


As long as we’re together.

by lokiipoki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Confessions, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frat Parties, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), frat boys, maybe slow burn idk, resolved conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiipoki/pseuds/lokiipoki
Summary: Dream and George are the closest best friends you’ll ever see, maybe even too close.They’ve been inseparable since day, no one, no thing, could ever pull them apart, but they hadn’t realised this until it was the most crucial part of their relationship.They loved each other more then they could ever realise, it was up to them to figure it out & they’ll do it together, just like they’ve done with everything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi darlings! 
> 
> chapter 3 is the good shit (not smut but good shit) 
> 
> This story may contain some triggering stuff like  
> -abuse  
> -violence  
> -trauma  
> -parental separation  
> -drinking & drugs  
> -and possibly more! please be aware of any triggers you may have when reading :)  
> Hope yous enjoy :)

it was once again another frat party filled with a shit ton of alcohol, weed, cigarettes, blasting music that absolutely no one enjoyed and the room pooled with sweaty frat boys, Dream being one of them. 

‘Come on, George. lighten up man!’ Dream yelled, holding his drink steadily in his hands and ever so quickly taking a swing of it. 

‘You’re sweaty.’ George argued, trying to squish his way out of Dream & the other multiple sweaty boys between him, he managed to escape but was pulled back by Dream, his hand tightly wrapped around George’s skinny wrist. 

‘dude, you’re seriously not leaving are you?’ Dream’s face showed a tinge of disappointment as he looked down at George, who was desperately trying to get out of Dream’s strong grip. 

‘you’re mad to think i would stay here.’ 

‘you only just got here.’ Dream remarked, pulling George back into the crowd and throwing a beer at his chest, which George somehow managed to catch, ‘have some fun dude, we haven’t had it in a while.’ 

As much as George hated to admit it, he was right, god, he was so right. George couldn’t remember the last time he actually had some fun, he’s been locked away in his dorm for weeks on end for his final exams, he’s barely had any time to see Dream and the rest of the boys because of how busy he had become. Now that finals are finally starting to be over, George can relax and go back to his old life, partying at stupid frat parties with all the football jockeis that have all became to love George because of Dream. 

Dream and George have been friends ever since high school, becoming the best of friends even with all their differences; Dream being a quarter back for majority of their friendship, and George being a complete nerd with his love and passion for computer science - Dream being extremely popular, having the struggle of every girl leaching onto him, desperate for his attention and then George, being almost a nobody, but even with their differences, that doesn’t exclude the amazing bond that they have between each other, there is not one person that can come between Dream and George, they have been completely inseparable since day one. 

Although Dream is popular among his college, with the views from everyone but his friends, Dream is seen as a cold and detached person, who would rarely show emotion or compassion for anyone, although when he’s drunk, he can be the funnest person to be around, this being one of the biggest reasons why Dream is so popular. 

Around his football friends, Dream is almost the exact same but settles down a bit, letting a tiny bit of his true personality shine through, with his cooky remarks, his sarcastic humour and his downright immature attitude. The only person to have ever seen his true personality, his real self, is George, and Dream has only ever wanted to keep it that way. 

George takes a swing of the bitter beer and follows after Dream into the crowd, Dream’s hold still on George’s wrist. They gradually make  
their way into the mosh bit of sweaty & drunk boys who have all caught their eyes to George and are quick to give him a welcome,  
‘aye! look who decided to show!’ Dreams closest friend on his team, Sapnap, yells. He placed an arm around his shoulder and brings him close to his chest,  
‘glad you could make it, dude! we’ve fucking missed you.’ Sapnap slurs, the smell of alcohol rubbing off onto George’s hair. 

‘oh my god, George!’ George turns his attention off of Sapnap onto Dream’s other teammate, Quackity, who hurriedly makes his way over to George and brings him into a big bear hug.  
‘you little shit, i thought we were never gonna see your face at another party again.’ 

‘may i remind you guys that it’s only been 4 weeks since i last attended a party, i think you’re all overreacting’ George huffs, but laughs at all their reactions to his face being seen at the party. 

‘have you forgotten that there’s almost a party every day? and not seeing nerd boy rock up is uncommon.’ Another teammate, Wilbur replies. 

‘alright, bench boy.’ George cockily replies, earning a well deserved reaction from the rest of boys, while Wilbur stands defeated. 

The party is the same as all the other weekend parties, being able to get drunk off their heads with only the consequences of throwing up for majority of the next day. All is the same, playing drinking games, beer bong, smoking out the back, some boys sneaking off with a girl, George and Dream having to look after the boys that are chocking up on their own vomit - everything is normal, just as George guessed, he missed this, but he missed Dream’s presences even more. 

‘hey, i think i’m gonna head off soon.’ George said, sheepishly laying on the crouch with his legs over Dream’s lap and beer cans laid across his chest. 

‘so soon?’ Dream chimed, placing his hands over George’s ankle and leaning his head back onto the couch, closing his eyes slowly. 

‘i’m getting tired, and so are you.’ George lifted his legs off of Dream’s lap and stood up in front of him, holding out his hand for Dream to take. 

‘come on, time for bed.’ Dream sleepily took George’s hand and lifted himself up with the help of George, the two then made their way out of the frat house, exchanging goodbyes to all the very drunk boys and existed the house. 

The breeze was fairy cold, just as expected in the early winters of Florida; the chilled breeze on the boys face was enough for them to be woken up, the tiredness lessening as they walk alongside the walk path in the cold winter air. 

Their dorms were in the same buildings so walking together after a party had become a routine, they would never leave without each other, even when Dream would occasionally sneak off with a girl, George would always wait. 

For the both of them, this was easily their favourite part of the night, being in each other’s company, whether they spoke to each or not, with the nights breeze and the light from the moonlight that gracefully covers the both of them in elegant ways. They didn’t have to talk for them to be so contain with the presences of the other boy, they had become so close that the acknowledgment that the other was there was enough to make their days. 

‘I have a game this Monday, are you able to make it or do you have exams still?’ Dream questioned, breaking the silences, startling George. 

‘My last exam is on Tuesday morning, i’ll be able to make it.’ even though George wasn’t looking at Dream, he could tell their was a big grin on Dream’s face; Dream had always needed George at his games, even at the very beginning of their friendship, he loved his support more then any other - he was his good luck charm and his number one fan.  
Whenever George couldn’t make it, Dream was more then devastated, he would always complain to George how he did so horribly, but George just knew it was his stubbornness stopping him for excelling to his best. 

They existed the main street and found themselves at their building, George was ready to part ways with Dream and offer a goodbye just as Dream stopped him.  
‘thanks for coming tonight, i missed this.’ He admitted. George smiled at his sincere remark and affectionately slapped Dream’s arm,

‘you’re so obsessed with me.’ he joked, earning a chuckle from Dream,

‘what’s the issue, Georgie?’ 

George blushed at the occurrence of his nickname; he truly hated that nickname, he cringed at the name and would always tell people off when he heard it, but when it came to Dream, and hearing it come from his mouth, there was a feeling he couldn’t really describe - like the name was only meant for George, only meant for Dream to say. 

‘shut up.’ 

‘make me.’ Dream teased, smirking as he looked down at George; George simply rolled his eyes, but offered him a genuine smile. 

‘i missed this, too,’ speaking in his soft voice, ‘i’m sorry i’ve been so distance lately, exams are going crazy,’ he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, ‘i can barely keep up with them.’ 

Dream noticed the stress that radiated off George, he could see past George better then anyone else & knew exactly when George wasn’t in his brightest form. 

‘hey,’ Dream said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, ‘i know you’re doing your best, man.’ 

George felt the warmth of Dream’s hand on his shoulder, signing contently to himself & appreciating Dream being nothing but support to George when it came to exam stress. 

‘i should go,’ George lifted his gaze to look at Dream, who was staring right back at him, ‘i’ll try and see you tomorrow.’ Dream nodded, letting go of his hold on his shoulder & offering him a gentle smile.

‘Goodnight, Georgie.’ 

‘Goodnight, Dream.’


	2. Chapter 2

George woke up from the obnoxiously loud alarm of his phone ringing, he scrunched his eyes together & rubbing his forehead as he felt an uncomfortable pounding headache forming. 

‘what?’ George answered, unbothered by who was on the receiving end,

‘someone’s moody,’ George recognised the voice almost immediately, ‘you have 10 minutes, i’m outside.’ 

George lifted himself on his elbows & groaned back at the request, 

‘Dream, i just woke up.’ he said in protest, his headache becoming more painful by the second. 

‘okay, easy. i’ll just come to you then.’ before George could even reply, Dream had hung up, leaving George with his phone to his ear, irritated as ever. 

He weightlessly got himself out of his bed and made his irritated self over to his ridiculously small kitchen - if you could even call it that - & give him self a well-deserved amount of pain killers to ease the hungover he was bound to have. Right after he took the pills from his hands into his mouth, he heard the door knocking, swallowing the pills, he made his way over to the door. 

He rolled his eyes to himself as he saw Dream standing before him with a cocky smile on his face; Dream hardly ever got hangovers, and if he did, he never showed it, & it pissed George off in ways he couldn’t describe. He always got the worst hangovers, even from a few drinks, and Dream being Dream, always found a way to rub it in his face. 

‘Hey, Georgie. How’s the head?’ He said cockily, pushing past George into his dorm room,

‘fuck off.’ George replied in annoyance, shutting the door with a little more force then usual. 

He watched as Dream made his way to his bed that was directly next to the pathetic thing of a kitchen, plopping himself comfortably as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone. 

George followed after him, placing himself next to Dream under his warm blankets that lie messily over his framed bed. Dream chuckled to himself as he watched George pull himself into a ball next to him, his legs to his chest and his arms placed over them.  
Placing his phone on the bedside table, he pulled himself under the sheets with George. Immediately, George could feel the warmth of Dream’s body & looked up to see Dream with his eyes closed next to him. 

Before George could even say anything, Dream held out a hand to stop him,

‘before you start complaining, no, i’m not sleeping, your bed is just ridiculously comfortable.’ He admitted, pulling the sheets up to his face & burying it in the warmth of the sheet. George found himself smiling at his little action; Dream would often show George his incredibly soft side, the side he refused to show anyone but George. He was often a very affectionate person as well, he would always tell George how much he loved him & reminded him daily about how perfect George was, even if George didn’t believe it. He was George’s own personal teddy bear as well, if they were drunk enough or sad enough, Dream and George always found themselves cuddled him to each other, they would rarely do it, but when they did, they both cherished it more then the other realised. 

‘i wanted to go check out the new café on the main street with you, but now i just wanna stay inside all day, unless you have studying to do.’ Dream prompt, looking down to George who was cuddle up into himself. 

‘no, no. i can study tonight, it’s fine.’ he replied, fine with the idea of hanging out with Dream all day - by far being one of his most favourite things to do. 

‘hm’ Dream hummed, trying not to doze off to sleep next to George. 

‘you can sleep if you want, Dream.’ He suggested, removing himself from his current position and instead positioned himself flat on his back. 

‘no, i want to spend the day with you,’ Dream removed himself from his position as well, staring down at George, ‘what should we do?’ 

‘same as always?’ George suggested, 

‘come on, that’s so boring.’ Dream whined, slapping his palm gently on the sheet. 

‘well, if you haven’t noticed, smart ass, i currently live in a dorm thats the size of a child’s room. what may you suggest we do?’ He replied snakily, staring up at Dream who frowned in response. 

‘fine, go make your stupid coffees.’ Dream finally said, George giggled in response & hurriedly got himself out his bed. 

This is a common day for Dream and George, Dream would rock up at George’s dorm, whether that’s as early as sunrise or at godly hours of the night and spend hours on hours with each other doing the exact same thing as always; George making his famous homemade coffee that his grandma made back in the UK & his personal made pancakes that he funnily enough always had in his fridge waiting to be eaten by Dream, who absolutely adored his cooking, even if he wasn’t the best at it.  
They would then find themselves lying on his bed watching exactly 2 movies, Dream would pick one and George would pick the other, and if by then they hadn’t fallen asleep, they would play games on George’s PC, taking turns each time one of them would die.

It may seem like a boring or repetitive day for others, but to Dream and George, it was something dear to their hearts, they had always had this routine, dating all the way back to the beginning of their friendship. It was something they both knew that if they weren’t having the best day, or was overwhelming stressed by the workload put on them, they could go to each other & find comfort in the planned out day. 

‘Here.’ George held out the mug with warmed up coffee to Dream, who gladly took it from his hands. 

‘So, what are we watching?’ George questioned, pulling out his laptop & placing it between him & Dream on his bed. 

‘i don’t mind, you can chose the two movies.’ Dream says, with almost no emotion attached in his voice - George looked over at Dream, who is sitting on his bed emotionless, string of concern spikes up at George, he may seem emotionless & detached to others, but he never does to George & when he is, something is seriously bothering him. 

‘hey, what’s wrong?’ George places his mug onto his bedside table & sitting up straight with his feet tucked in beneath him, bringing his full attention onto Dream who refuses to look at George. 

George places his hand on the top of Dream’s thigh ‘Dream.’ 

Only then does Dream look at him, looking up at him with emotions in his eyes George can’t quite understand. 

‘the game tomorrow,’ he starts ‘i’m scared.’ he quickly loses focus on George’s eyes & looks off to the side, almost as if he’s embarrassed. 

‘hey, it’s okay, i know it’s a big game,’ George brings his hand & places the palm of it on his cheek & gently lifting his face to look up at him ‘and i’m gonna be there, remember? you’re going to do amazing, Dream.’ 

Dream leans into his hand & closes his eyes, signing at the feel of George’s cold fragile hand on his burned out cheek. 

Tomorrow will probably be one of Dream’s most important games he will do, it can determine his future in his sporting career & although Dream may be one of the best quarter backs this college has seen, he still is expected to excel to the best of his ability; as much as that may seem simple to some people, Dream doesn’t always know how to give his best, the anxiety & pressure to do well always brings Dream down, and for this to be one of his most important games, the anxiety & pressure has never been so high - he may seem emotionless but Dream carries more emotions then anyone could ever know. 

‘did you wanna talk about it more, or leave it for now?’ George reliantly asked, eyeing Dream and his every move to pinpoint exactly what he’s feeling right now, but George knows he’s anxious about the game, he can almost feel the anxiety himself. 

‘what if we don’t win?’ his voice is soft, almost unreadable but readable enough to hear what he’s saying. 

‘you will.’ George tries,

‘but what if we don’t?’ Dream repeats, his voice still in the soft tone. 

‘then you lose,’ He begins, ‘but that isn’t always a bad thing, Dream. What is suppose to be, will be.’ George shifts closer to Dream, removing the mug from his hands and placing his own hands in Dream’s, ‘i think sometimes you forget that there’s multiple ways to get where you want, sometimes you might have to take the long road, but who’s to say you’ll get there any less quicker?’ 

He can feel Dream squeeze his hands, trying to look at him but failing as he hangs his head low, 

‘you can be scared, you know,’ George speaks, removing one hand from Dream’s grip & placing it on his chin, lifting it up to look up at him, ‘around me, i mean. i know you’re trying to hide it, you tried to hide it last night, you tried to hide it as soon as you got here and you’re trying to hide it now.’ 

George tries to ignore the red that builds up on Dream’s cheek, exposing Dream’s form of guilt - but George knows exactly what Dream is feeling, and when Dream tries to hide & miserably fails, Dream can’t help but feel guilty. 

‘i hate making you worry.’ Dream finally speaks, his voice still soft with a tinge of sincerity. 

‘that’s my job, dumbass.’ George receives a chuckle in response, lowering his grip from his chin & placing his hands between the two of them. 

‘everything will be okay, Dream.’ 

‘as long as we’re together.’ Dream responded, looking at George with such certainty in his eyes - George smiles,

‘as long as we’re together.’ George repeats, his smile never leaving his face. 

———

‘have you spoke to either of your parents about the game?’ George chimed, removing his laptop from his bed after finishing the movies, placing it on the floor. 

‘no.’ Dream’s response was bland and short, George didn’t wanna push that any further, 

‘do you want them there?’ he hesitantly asked, putting away the two coffee mugs in the sink,

‘i don’t know.’ again, he responds to George with a bland & short answer - George becoming more hesitant to question him further. 

‘they haven’t attended any games since high school, don’t you think it might be good for them attend this game?’ 

‘i don’t see why it matters, George.’ there it was, the passive aggressive tone that Dream uses when he starts to get annoyed, George was used to it though, and knew exactly how to calm him down. 

‘i’m just saying, Dream. you always tell me how much you miss them-‘ Dream cuts him off,

‘i miss mom, that’s it.’ 

‘right, sorry.’ George clears his throat, ‘well, you have until tomorrow night to call her about it, just keep it in mind, yeah?’ 

Dream just simply nods, taking off his hoodie and leaving him in his tight white shirt that perfectly shows his toned body. He chucks his hoodie on the ground and cuddles himself into the sheets of George’s bed, 

‘can i stay here tonight?’ His voice was muffled by the sheets that are scrunched over his face but George somehow managed to hear his question. 

‘yeah, of course.’ 

It wasn’t uncommon for Dream to stay over George’s, he probably stayed at George’s dorm more then his own.  
George was lucky that his dorm mate had moved out, otherwise George would’ve been squished in a tiny dorm with a very large Dream. 

‘any requests for dinner?’ George asks, looking through his empty looking kitchen filled with nothingness.

‘i’m supposed to be on a diet,’ Dream responds through the sheets once again, muffled only a tinge so that his voice is still readable. 

‘still?’ 

‘mhm’ 

‘what the fuck am i suppose to cook then?’ George blurted, closing his fridge & looking through his cabinet & once again, finding absolutely no food to work with. 

‘i’ll order something.’ Dream says while picking up his phone & scrolling through it, looking for something to order, 

‘perfect idea, genius, because you’ll definitely find your dietary requirements on uber eats.’ George blurts out with his heavy thick accent coated in a cocky attitude. 

Dream places his phone in his lap & looks up at George, his eyes squinted slightly as he intimidatingly eyes George, who responds to Dream’s glare with the finger. 

‘alright, bud. what’s with the sudden attitude?’ George doesn’t respond, rolling his eyes & rubbing them harshly, 

‘oh, i see. i think nerd boy is cranky because he got no sleep.’ Dream speaks, grinning slightly at his remarks to George. 

again, no response from George,

‘come on, Georgie, let’s tuck you into bed,’ Dream lifts himself off of the bed & gradually makes his way over to George; who, to his surprise, just stares at him blankly as he approaches the smaller boy. 

Dream lifts George up from the ground by placing his arms in between the dips of George’s arm, forcing George to instinctively wrap his arms around Dream’s neck. 

‘what the fuck are you doing?’ George protests, as he gets dragged along his dorm by his best friend. 

‘tucking you in, of course.’ Dream reaches his bed & gently places George on the side of his bed, he brings up the sheet & places it over George’s body. 

He grabs his own sheet from the ground & places himself onto the bed with George, who is looking at him with annoyance, 

‘you know it’s not even night time, right?’ George claims, sticking his arms out from the sheets,

‘i know, let’s just take a nap.’ Before George could even protest, Dream had closed his eyes, still having the grin placed across his lips. 

As much as George wants to kick him for being so annoying, he can’t help but smile back at Dream who sleeps peacefully beside him. 

He truly loves his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how American football works so if any of this is incorrect, just ignore it lol. i tried lmao
> 
> anyways, enjoy :]

‘I’m so nervous, dude.’ 

‘My fucking god, will you, for one second, stop bloody worrying?’ George huffs, tightening the laces on Dream’s shoes, 

‘okay, give me your other foot.’ 

‘I mean, what if i mess up? what if one of the other boys mess up? we’re playing a pretty good team today, anything could-‘ 

Before Dream could continue rambling on about his worries, George had roughly hit the sole of Dream’s shoe with his closed fist, stopping Dream mid sentence. 

‘Dream, you are to going to kill yourself with all this worrying,’ He says; his voice is firm but still soft, trying to calm Dream down as well as lecture him, ‘now, give me your other foot.’ 

Dream does as he says & lifts up his other foot on George’s knee, eyeing him as he ties up his laces perfectly, so perfect that not even Dream himself could do it so well. 

As George finishes up tying up his shoe, he looks up at Dream, who is still eyeing him down - instead of arguing with him for glaring at him, he just offers him a gentle smile, understanding the worries,

‘You are going to do fine,’ he reassures, lifting himself off of the ground to level himself with Dream, ‘as long as we’re together you have nothing to worry about.’ 

‘You say that as if you’re going to be on the field with me.’ 

‘I don’t need to be.’ George replies sweetly; Dream just smiles in response. 

He’s right, George doesn’t need to be on the field with him, knowing he’s watching him from the sidelines is enough to give Dream the extra confidence he needs.

Dream always manages to catch George looking at him on the sideline, watching as he smiles proudly at Dream when he helps his team score the winning goal. It’s always been something he favours about these games, just being able to make George proud in the simplest of forms - even if he had messed up, he can just look off to the side & see George with a reassuring smile, pulling him right back into the headspace he needs to carry on the game. 

‘Okay, i’m ready.’ Dream confirms, grabbing his gear to return back to his team mates who awaits in the locker rooms. 

‘Alright.’ George starts, making his way over to Dream to place both hands on either side of Dream’s shoulders & bringing him into a warm embrace, ‘make me proud, asshole.’ 

‘Always.’ He responds while holding George tightly around his waist, lingering for a moment.

As they part, they offer each other a wide smile, warming up both their chests as George watches Dream return back to his teammates.

It doesn’t take long for George to return to his usual spot on the sideline. It’s the perfect view, he can see almost everything from this angle, just with the exception of the overly excited cheerleaders that scream the football player’s name, especially Dream’s name; the star player that every girl has his eyes on. 

‘There he is,’ A voice behind George’s speaks,

George turns around to be met with his close friend, Karl.

‘Karl!’ George says excitingly - he’s quick to bring Karl into a hug, ‘Jesus, i haven’t seen you in ages.’ 

‘Yeah, sorry about that. I haven’t been able to make it to many games this year.’ 

Karl was a close friend of George, actually being his old dorm mate before he unexpectedly decided to drop out of college, but even with him leaving, he always managed to join the football games to keep George company, which George was ever so grateful for; not only did it keep him company when half time happened, but he could catch up with Karl, they didn’t get to see each other often, so it was nice to see a friendly face. 

‘No worries, man. I haven’t been able to go to much games either. Exams have been fucking hectic.’ George huffs, looking off onto the field to see Dream & the rest settle themselves on the field to begin the game. 

‘Yeah, jeez, i bet. You graduate next year, right?’ Karl questions, 

‘Yeah, got another 6 months left.’ 

‘ah, i see. Whatcha gonna do when Dream leaves?’ Karl asks, also watching the boys enter the field. 

To be fair, George had never really thought about it until now, they don’t graduate far off each other but Dream & George are at college for two separate things, one has to leave before the other.

‘We’ll figure something out.’ George ends up saying. 

‘You guys are cute.’ Karl chuckles. 

George laughs to himself at Karl’s comment as he watches Dream huddle up with his teammates in the centre of the field, he can’t help but admire the way his body perfectly fits his football uniform; from his helmet that has his blond locks escaping its way through, to the protective gear on his wide shoulders. He bends down slightly & and wraps his arms around his teammates to make a huddle. In this position, George can see the way Dream’s leg’s are perfectly snugged in the tight pants, his bulky thighs & strong calves push against the fabric in the most eye pleasing way possible - Dream is nothing less of perfect. 

George would be lying if he wasn’t jealous of Dream’s perfect body, George was basically a stick besides Dream.  
He wasn’t overly muscular, he had a thin frame as well as a muscular frame, but with his excessive height difference between him & George, it made him look all that bit muscular. 

‘They’ve gotten hotter.’ Karl comments, knocking George out of his thought’s, 

‘They’ve been practicing a lot, which explains the muscles.’ 

‘I dunno man, they’ve kinda always been muscular.’ Karl blurts,

‘Yeah, you would know. You’re obsessed with them.’ George provoked, causing Karl to huff in response. 

‘Right, and here you are acting like you didn’t just eat Dream alive with your eyes two seconds ago.’ 

George blushed at his remark, embarrassed that he just undoubtedly got caught staring at his best friend. 

‘I’m allowed to, I helped him get his body that good.’ He responds confidently. 

Before Karl could return a snarky comment, a loud whistle rushed over the loud speakers, signifying the game had begin. 

George hurriedly scanned the field to find Dream, & within just two seconds his eyes were planted on his tall frame throwing the ball with his strong force to another player all across the other side of the field. 

-

Half time had finally arrived - it was a long & painful first half with the two teams tying with each other for majority of the game. 

George was overly proud of Dream though, he had carried his team just as expected; but he could see the frustration in Dream’s body every time the opposing team had scored a point. He was getting more frustrated by the minute, causing him to lose focus on his objective - he had mistakenly dropped the ball causing his team to for-fit the ball to the other team which ultimately ending up making them get the last score before half time. 

George tried to see if Dream would look over to him so he could give him his reassuring smile but he had no luck with the helmet that was over his face, usually Dream would take off the helmet as soon as half time came, to either look over at George or to give himself some fresh air. But he didn’t this time, making George think he was trying to hide his face & his frustration. 

‘I need to see him.’ George abruptly said, standing up from his seated position on the ground. 

‘What? Why?’ Karl questioned, looking up at George who was scanning the field to see if they had entered the locker rooms yet. 

‘I think he’s mad.’ He replied,

‘And?’ 

‘No, Karl, you don’t understand, he goes all stupid when he get’s mad.’ 

‘I’ll wait here then. Don’t be too long, the couches get mad when they’re gone for too long, they need to do a team re-brief.’ 

George just nodded at Karl, hurrying off to the locker rooms when he caught them entering the locker rooms. George pushed past people in his way, not caring to apologise. 

Once he was at the entrance of the locker room, he immediately spotted Dream, who, as he expected, still had his helmet on. All his other teammates were spread out talking to each other or refreshing up, whereas Dream was sitting on the bench, lifeless. 

He quickly pushed past the boys & stood in front of Dream. Dream didn’t recognise anyone was standing in front of him until George loudly cleared his throat. 

‘George?’ George could see his eyes through the helmet, he was frowning & squinting at George. 

George placed his hands around the sides of Dream’s helmet & gently lifted it off his face, where he was met upon Dream’s angered glare. 

‘George, what the fuck are you doing?’ His voice was firm, raised only slightly. 

‘You’re mad.’ George responded quickly. Rushing over to Dream’s water bottle, handing it over to him to drink. 

Dream didn’t budge though, he didn’t try & take the water bottle, instead he reached out for the helmet. 

‘No.’ George spoke, pulling his body back further so the helmet was out of Dream’s reach. 

‘Give me my fucking helmet, George.’ He was mad, it was very obvious now. George felt guilty, knowing this situation probably only made him madder, but he knew how to calm him down, this wasn’t a problem. 

‘It’s okay, Dream. You’re just frustrated.’ George tried, but Dream didn’t show any acknowledgement to what George was saying & stood up to reach out for his helmet. 

‘We can take this out side if you don’t want anyone to see you right now.’ This time, George could see his face losen, he nodded slighting at George’s suggestion, & pushed past him to go outside. 

‘I don’t have long, George.’ Dream hollered, leaning against the wall outside the locker room, staring at George. 

‘I know.’ George placed the helmet in Dream’s hands, waiting to see if he would place it over his head again. 

He didn’t. 

George finally gave him the reassuring smile he wanted to give earlier, he felt content when he saw Dream losen his shoulders. 

‘I know you’re frustrated right now, but you’re doing so well, Dream.’ George asserted.  
There was no response from Dream, but George could tell he was calming down. 

‘What you’re doing now is perfect. You’re doing your part; you’re leading your team and playing fucking brilliantly,’ George took a breathe in, ‘you’re losing your focus though.’ 

George stepped slighting forward,

‘Recognise what you’re doing before you do something stupid. You didn’t mess anything up, Dream.’ 

Dream signed & pushed himself off the wall & leaned his forehead onto George’s shoulder. George raised one of his hand to rest gently on top of Dream’s head, pushing his fingers through his hair. 

‘Come on, boys! Times up!’ His couch said, shouting from outside the locker room. 

Dream lifted his head off George’s shoulder, locking his eyes with George. His eyes were soft now, there was no anger or frustration, just peaceful, exactly what George wanted. 

‘Good luck, Dream.’ George quipped. 

Dream left without saying a word, placing his helmet back on & existing to the field to catch up with the rest of the boys. 

George plopped himself on the floor next to Karl, who was obediently watching everyone re-enter the playing field. 

‘How is he?’ He asked, 

‘Better now.’ George smiled to himself as he saw Dream shouted across the field, encouraging the rest of his players. 

—

The game was getting intense, the teams were still tied with less then 2 minutes left on the clock. 

George & Karl were bitting at their nails, anxiously watching their team run across the field with the ball. 

The opposing team pushed Dream’s team so far back that they were now at the opposite side of their goal, he watched as Dream’s team rapidly threw the ball across to different players. 

George looked up at the clock, there was exactly one minute left now, if they didn’t score now, no one would win. 

He glared across to Dream who waved his hands to Sapnap, his tall frame speedily running across the side of the field as Sapnap threw the ball into his direction, it lunged at his chest at a ridiculous speed, but he effortlessly caught it with ease. 

Dream was focused on running straight threw the opposing team but they were blocking him in all sorts of formations, it was obvious Dream would eventually get tackled down as they approached him in a furious raged group. 

But to everyone’s surprise, Dream stopped in his tracks & his used a forceful quick to the ball. 

George & Karl watched as the ball flew across the field, high in the sky coming down in a dangerously fast speed - Dream’s teammate caught the ball in his chest, running to edge of the field where he gracefully scored the final point. 

‘Yes!’ George screamed, jumping up in his spot & raising both his arms in the air. 

Karl jumped up beside him & cuffed George into a hug, they bounced up & down cheering into each other’s hug. 

George leg go of Karl’s hug and wasted absolutely no time, running so quickly to the field to Dream, he pushed past people - again, giving no fucks & ignoring the need to apologises to them. 

As he entered the field, his attention went straight to Dream, he could see Dream looking off on the sidelines, worryingly looking at where the other boy might be. 

‘Dream!’ George yelled.

As Dream turned his body around, he met eyes with George & immediately his eyes beamed with joy as he saw him running towards him. 

Dream opened his arms up widely, welcoming George to his embrace - George jumped up to Dream, flying his arms his neck as Dream securely wrapped his arms around George’s waist, hovering him up from the ground. 

George buried his face into the crock of Dream’s neck, not caring how sweaty Dream was.

‘I’m so proud of you.’ He gurgled with excitement, squeezing his arms around his neck a bit more. 

They stayed like this for a few more seconds, just taking in each other’s embrace, loving every second of their warm & loving hold on each other. 

Dream gently placed George back on his feet, his hands still attached to George’s waist. All they could do was just stare at each other with such warm smiles.

They took in every part of each other’s faces, from the sweat that trickled down Dream’s face to his rosy pink cheeks & his heavy breathing - To George’s pale face from being in the cold breeze to his dimples that fall so perfectly on his cheek. 

They wanted to stay like this forever, staring at each other like it’s the last time they can take in each other features; it felt different then normal, like something new was forming between them - whatever it was, they gladly accepted it. 

‘George.’ Dream breathed out, breathless & tired - George just hummed in response. 

‘I would be so fucking lost without you, man.’ he chuckled to himself, ‘thank you’ he said gratefully, ‘for before.’ 

‘As long as we’re together, right?’ George quipped, 

‘As long as we’re together.’ Dream repeated.


End file.
